Ed
Ed, labeled as The Player, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Ed was seen hitting on Mariana. Niles explained in the confessional that Ed had also been hitting on other girls. Ed, however, refused to hit on Lacey. Ed also, for unknown reasons, didn't hit on Jocelyn. (However, Nathaniel theorized that Ed was afraid of rejection from Jocelyn.) When it came to voting, Ed voted for Lacey, but received nine votes, making him the first person eliminated. Chapter Thirteen - Ed returned to the game, along with Lacey. Ed asked Jocelyn out, and she reluctantly said, "Yes." Ed quit the challenge to comfort Jocelyn. Jocelyn got Ed to vote for Rocky, even though Ed wanted to vote off the boys who liked Jocelyn. Ed was in the bottom two after Ace tried to eliminate him. Chapter Fourteen - When Ed put his arm around Jocelyn and said he was happy she was still there, Jocelyn moved his hand off her. Niles threatened that Ed would be the next to go, but Ed pointed out Niles didn't have enough votes. During the challenge, Ed took a bite of the jello and spit it out on Jocelyn. Jocelyn ranted in the confessional that Ed is the worst boyfriend she's ever had, and she's had better boyfriends who were nerds. Ed lost the first round. When Niles told Ed that Hillary was attracted to Ed, Ed started hitting on Hillary. Hillary ended up hitting Ed in the head with sticks. Jocelyn acted jealous so that more people would vote for Ed. Ed was voted off, and voted for Niles. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Mariana - Mariana is the only girl that Ed was seen hitting on prior to his first elimination. Jocelyn - Ed asked Jocelyn out after he returned in chapter thirteen, and she said, "Yes," only that she could use him later on. When Ed put his arm around Jocelyn, at the beginning of chapter fourteen, and said he was happy she was still there, Jocelyn moved his hand off her. During the challenge, Ed took a bite of the jello and spit it out on Jocelyn. Jocelyn ranted in the confessional that Ed is the worst boyfriend she's ever had, and she's had better boyfriends who were nerds. When Ed hit on Hillary, Jocelyn acted jealous. Hillary - When Niles told Ed that Hillary was attracted to Ed, Ed started hitting on Hillary. Hillary ended up hitting Ed in the head with sticks. This event is largely responsible for Ed's elimination. Many other girls - Niles and Nathaniel both explained in the confessional how he had hit on many of the girls. Background Despite being fat and ugly, Ed thinks he is a player. He tries to act cool, but everybody but him can tell how lame he is. His usual pick up line is "Do you like jokes? Because you are ha-ha-hot!" He only got one girlfriend, but she only knew him via the Internet. When she saw a picture of him in a bathing suit, she was disgusted with his obesity, and poor fashion sense, and ceased communication. Many girls think he might be sexist, but he's never confirmed or denied it. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Ed's appearance is an edit of Owen. *Ed received seventeen votes total. **Ed received nine votes prior to his first elimination. **Ed received eight votes from the time he returned to the game to his second elimination. *Ed is the first male to return to the competition in the series. *Ed became the third jury member. Category:Total Drama Amazon